Revenge is Coming
by Shadowhunter-Morgenstern
Summary: Everything changes when Valentine's sister, Nikki Morgenstern comes to New York. She has something on mind and something special to all. Nothing is what it seems. Choose your side, because revenge is coming.
1. Prologue

**Revenge is coming**

This FanFiction goes for the most part my own character aspect and it goes on the basis of books & the movie. (Later tv series)

With other characters: Jason Blackthorn & his half brother North Branwell (Both Shadowhunters. Jason is Nikki's first love interest and he's still in love with Nikki.). Brothers: Vladimir & Victor Northway (They are also Shadowhunters and Jason has trained both.). Ruth Lupin-Garroway (Shadowhunter & married with Luke). & Tristan Carstairs (Shadowhunter, former silent brother & Nikki's husband's cousin). These characters belongs to my friend, on her FanFiction but i have permission use them to my story.

Watch this Fanfiction trailers to my Youtube channel: TVDKatherinePierce

* * *

 _Prologue_

Alicante. None of the place is nothing like Home. It's been a long time while I was there. In Great Hall of the Angel's was a war afloat when I has been there. I had just turned 18 when the Circle went to pieces. It was the worst night I have ever experienced. First, it started when my brother parabatai got bitten by lycanthtrope. My best friend, Jocelyn was then pregnant, waiting for their first child. Immediately after birth it became clear that my brother had done the first child monster. They called him Jonathan. During Jocelyn's pregnancy, my brother had changed a lot. He sometimes threatened to kill me, but he has never done it. I know that he was a mess, and he certainly will not mean it.

A little later werewolves attacked by an Accords Hall and we had war. Jocelyn and Lucian had planned this and I didn't know anything about it. Not even Valentine. The attack came as a surprise. I saw how my brother boiling the inside rage when he grabbed hold of Jocelyn and pulled her jewelery at the neck and threw it toward Lucian and jewelery burned him. Then I ran middle of fight into my brother and imprisoned him in its grip. "He is your friend! Your best friend! Your Parabatai!" I yelled. "Are you trying to protect that monsters?" Valentine roared to me. "He is my friend," I almost cried eyes filled with tears. "Stop", I peg, and then I was saying wrong. Valentine never stop. Not after our father's murder. Valentine was caught Jocelyn and pulled her away. Lucian was still in the cround, but improving. I look at him pleadingly to apologize, because I could not touch him. I carried around my neck a family-necklace, which burns lycanthropes.

I had found Jocelyn at the bridge with Lucian, and she was told me that Valentine had left. Jocelyn wanted to go away from Alicante and Lucian decided to go with her. They would have liked my outgoing with them, but I was refused. I told stay to watch Jonathan until Valentine would return. No one else knew that Jocelyn was expecting a second child, except for me and Lucian. I kept it secret from my brother.

My brother raised two sons. The second one was adopted. He was Jonathan Herondale. Valentine did experiments the other boy, and then I decided to leave. The hustle was sick. I had also been a relationship with Jason Blackthorn, but I finished it before the war.

When I was leaving, I asked Valentine: "Are you going to actually pretend to Herondale's son that you are his real father?"

"He will never need to know", he had replied.

"If you do not tell him now, then the future will be bleak" I said, and my brother did not respond. "Look at yourself! This is not right! "I yelled.

"You don't know anything about right!"

After I left, I moved from Alicante to London. Also in London was the Institute of shadowhunters. I met Tessa Gray. In London I fell in love with James Carstairs. He was called Jem. He was also parabatai to Will Herondale.

I also met a warlock. Magnus Bane. He's a funny guy. But he had time to leave, before I had time to settle in for a longer time in London.

I'm Nikki Morgenstern. Or I was. I'm currently now Carstairs. I get to married with James, but I don't have time to get any children until he died. Lycanthropes killed him. I should have been gave my necklace to Jem during the war, but it was too late. I had to look after him torn in shedding him blood. They forced me to take a look.

I'm now on the way to New York. I have visited the New York Institute once. I know that Hodge is there. I don't like him. I've always hated him. He was too in the Circle. The Clave set to curse to Hodge, and he doesn't get out of the Institute. I have not seen my brother for two years. I changed my surname again to Morgenstern. Better to find me. I'm going to look my brother's daughter, Clarissa. I'm also going to the other reasons. Avenge James' death to lycanthropes.


	2. Part 1: Who is she?

**Part 1**

 **Who is she?**

I walked in the dark of New York Institute doors. I grabbed the handle and said quietly: "I'm Nikki Morgenstern. Valentine Morgenstern's sister and ask for access to in", the door opened and I walked in.

* * *

The place was the same as I remember. Silence was enough. I walked toward the large doors that lead to the library. I stepped lightly through the door. Someone was sitting at behind the desk. Hodge. Face closed in the book. "I didn't find anything yet, Isabelle", he said. I didn't move, but I expected that he would raise his face up the book. When he received no reply so he lifted his face up to the book. He didn't dare to say my name. He was terrified, and it's got to get up grin on my face. "What a surprise that you're here. Still" I said, and chuckled lightly. I walked down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" Hodge asked and tried to stay strong. "I thought you heard the news already" I said, and my fingers slid the glass display cases. Dust grabbed my finger.

"Exactly. I'm sorry about James "

I turned my gaze to Hodge. "Really?" I sneer. "They say that my brother has moved around here"

"He's looking Mortal Cup"

"Of course. He has always dreamed of Mortal Instruments" I said and my eyes toured the walls. I noticed that Hodge was strictly adhered to his chair. "I will not kill you" I told his stance. "My brother gets to do it" added to Hodge, and he was horrified even more. "Jocelyn and Lucian have landed here" I said.

"Yes. Jocelyn has been in a coma since Valentine tried to get information from the Mortal Cup" Hodge said.

I knew that Jocelyn stole the cup from my brother, but I never knew where she hid it.

"Where I can find Lucian?" I asked.

"He has a bookstore" Hodge said.

"Nice for letting me know. I came to actually meet Clarissa"

"Your not…"

"What were you saying? She is my niece, Hodge. You don't tell me what to do"

* * *

It was raining and I was on the way to the bookstore. In front of the bookstores were police car. Another of the officers was outside and spectacle-headed son spoke to him. Red-haired girl ran out. Jocelyn. No. Jocelyn is in a coma. That's Clarissa. "Run!" She shouted the boy and the girl was pulled by him, until the police behaved strangely and bit her. Demons. I pulled my seraph blade up and ran towards the police. I slash the neck open. Clarissa and her company to be the son of deciding. I killed immediately another policeman, who was emerging from the car. "You killed two police!" Clarissa exclaimed. "You'll still thank me later" I said to Clarissa and I went inside. "Who was she?" I heard the boy still asking. "I have no idea" Clarissa said. I walked up the stairs. The blonde-headed boy ran towards me. He had run into me. Jonathan? He didn't seem to recognize me. As soon as I saw who came after him. Pangborn. "Go" I said to Jonathan. He just nodded in gratitude, and doesn't stay ask questions.

"Nikki" Pangborn said.

"I didn't expect to see you idiots" I said, and I noticed Blackwell stick to the rod.

"Valentine's commandments" Pangborn said.

"Nikki?" A familiar voice belonged to second. Lucian! I rushed over Pangborn and I saw Lucian closed in chair. "What the hell is this?" I exclaimed.

"Blame your brother" Blackwell said.

"How this relates to Lucian?"

"Tried to asking information from Mortal Cup to me" Lucian said.

"Shut up" said Pangborn to Lucian.

"You can go to hell" I said and Blackwell rattle the rod, where he was caught. "Take that rod with you" I rolled my eyes. "And say to Valentine that he is a complete idiot" I said when Pangborn and Blackwell else loitering away.

Lucian whistled behind me and I knit one's browns to him. "You know how the commandments them even more"

"And in that you have set yourself to get stuck in"

"Me? It wasn't me" Lucian laughed.

"I know. Trying now to get you out of it" I said, and I took the head pin, which pick the handcuffs open.

"Bloody hell!" Lucian groaned in pain. I touched his arm, and I realized what was happening. I let go immediately.

"I'm really, really sorry, Lucian. I forgot that I was the necklace around my neck" I said, and I took a piece of jewelry immediately from my neck.

"It is okay. You don't remember, since last seeing is the time. Otherwise, don't call me anymore Lucian"

"Why?" I asked and got the handcuffs open. I put the jewelry back of my neck.

"I'm Luke nowadays"

* * *

Clary trip on the subway with Jace and Simon.

"Who the hell was that woman?" Simon wondered. "She killed two policemen"

"Fake Policemen" Jace said.

"Right... How did they get a real car?" Simon asked, and Jace rolled his eyes.

"They were fake Policemen"

* * *

Jace led Simon and Clary the New York Institute for the doors. "We are safe here"

"This dump?" Simon asked.

"This isn't a dump" Clary said, and looked up. "You just can't see it" Institute opened Claryn eyes. It was a great castle. As soon as they entered. Clary's pain in the arm grew and she staggered backwards. Simon received her and Jace tore her coat sleeve open. "What the hell are they doing here?" Alec came down the stairs with them.

"Demon bite" Jace said.

"Jace, do something" Simon said.

"Is this the part where you start tearing off strips of your shirt to bind my wounds?" Clary said, and didn't know what was talking about.

"If you wanted me to rip my clothes off, you should have just asked" Jace said sarcastically and drew iratze on Clary's arm.

* * *

Clary woke up to when those around her took place in a heated debate.

"The woman looked familiar" Jace said.

"Maybe she was familiar with Hodge" Isabelle said.

"She seemed to know me" Clary said as a greeting.

"Hey, you're awake!" Simon exclaimed.

"Hodge wants to meet her" Alec came into the infirmary and Clary rise. "Who is he?"

"Leader of the Institute" Alec replied.

"All right. Let's go then. Maybe he actually knows something about this mystery woman" Clary said.

* * *

Clary was left alone in the library. At least so she thought. She stayed to watch the old albums. On the next page, she bumped into her mother's picture. "She was one of the best" Hodge appeared unto Clary. "Your mother"

"She never told me"

"Maybe that's why, because she didn't want this life for you" Hodge said, and Clary flipped through to the next page, where there was a group. She separated her mother, Luke, Hodge and, of course, in addition to one other familiar person. "I saw her yesterday" Clary said, pointing to the blond woman in the picture. Which was next to her mother, Jocelyn, and above was a man.

"Yeah, I know. She also visited here"

"Who is she?"

"Your aunt. Nikki Morgenstern"


	3. After the long time, Brother

**After the long time, Brother**

"How was London?" Luke asked, and poured coffee into two cups.

"Old-fashioned. But it's nothing like Alicante" I told and Luke gave me another coffee cups and sat down opposite me.

"Of course. Alicante is a home for us"

"Do you live here alone?" I asked. "There is just so quiet"

"Ruth is home with me and she is currently on the city"

"Ruth? Now I don't get"

"Richarda Guadalupe"

"Not saying anything"

"Come on, Nikki. You remember her" Luke chuckled. "She was then a little while lived in Alicante of Circle times"

"I would remember her for sure if I would see her"

"I took her with me when I left with Jocelyn. I'm now married with Ruth" he said proudly and smiled.

"Wow. Good luck to both of you" I said. "But what about you and Jocelyn?"

"We have stayed good friends" he said. "Tell me, you in turn something"

"I got married" I told at first.

"It's great. Congratulations"

"He was James Carstairs. Will Herondale's barabatai" I factor.

"Nikki, what has happened? You tell gone by"

I sighed. "I had time to meet Magnus Bane. He told coming here, but before he left, he warned me. I didn't know what he meant, but now I know"

"Magnus Bane is now Brooklyn's high warlock, but continue"

"War broke out in London. It was almost similar than in Alicante. Lycanthropes attacked together with the vampires in barn of London Institute" I told and I decided to leave the other things between. "I had to take a look at how the Lycanthropes savage Jem in the pieces. They forced me to take a look. I couldn't help him. I could have if I would have given him my jewelry a long time ago, but I didn't do it" I told and I didn't tell any more.

Luke couldn't say anything. He felt guilty because he belonged to Lycanthropes. He thinks that I blame him to James' death.

"I don't blame you. You are not to blame for his death" I said to Luke.

"My condolences. It's terrible to look at when another dies in front of"

"It is" I admitted, but I decided to change the subject: "I really came here to meet Clarissa. I think that I saw her yesterday. Why is she moving with mundane?"

"You probably meant Simon? He is Clary's best friend, that is, Clarissa, therefore. She likes to use more Clary name"

"In mundane is dangerous knows anything of the shadow world. Does he know?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I think that he knows at least for now"

"Jonathan was also involved in Clary"

"Everything isn't good for now" Luke said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jocelyn has disappeared. Clary didn't know anything about the shadow world, because Jocelyn hid it from her. She and Clary visited to Magnus and he make to her memory barrier, so now Clary is looking for him too, but I know who took Jocelyn. Valentine"

"He wants a Mortal Cup, because Jocelyn stole it from him"

"And he doesn't get any information about the Cup, because she is in a coma"

"Bloody hell. Do you know where he took Jocelyn?"

"I have no idea"

"Then I'll figure it out" I drank my coffee and I stood up.

"Do you think that he tell you?"

"I'll get him hyped and last seems have time. A couple of years"

* * *

As I walked back to the Institute, I felt it empty. Just like all the shadowhunters, or, Lightwoods, had gone somewhere. I was navigating toward the library door until it opened. The shock was in front of me. My hated man standing in front of me. "Jason, what you stand there yet?" Was the question in the library. It was familiar. It was my brother. I didn't say anything to Jason. I don't even greeting or even say, nice to see you. He wouldn't have said anything to me but walked past of me. As soon as he had left out of my way, I went into the library. "After the long time, brother" I said and Valentine turned around to me. "Nikki"

"I found something-" Hodge went back around the corner and the book fell out of his hand.

"Stop that frightened, Hodge. It's annoying" I said.

"You have not changed a bit last seeing" Valentine said when I walked down the stairs.

"Neither will you and I don't expect to see you here, in New York"

"I thought you were trapped in London"

"I couldn't stay there"

"I know, I heard that Pangborn and Blackwell and then I knew that you come here. You came to reportedly meet my daughter"

"I met her yesterday when I went to meet Lucian"

Valentine's expression changed when I mentioned Luke.

"I also met at the same time Jonathan" I said, and Valentine knew that meant Herondale's boy.

"I abandoned him when he was 10 years old, so don't talk about him"

"Why?" I asked, and then I understood. "You haven't told him yet" I said.

"I told you, he doesn't need to know"

"You have taken Jocelyn"

"It was a fair enough. He betrayed me"

"And Clary will suffer on the sidelines? Her you can not connect to the consequences of what Jocelyn did"

"You have, after all love to flourish" Valentine said sarcastically.

"Really? My husband has just died"

"And Jocelyn is in a coma"

"Because you are trying to get Mortal Cup in your hands"

"Hodge has promised to deliver it to me" Valentine said, and then I looked immediately after him to Hodge, which was moved during the debate on the chair. Hodge didn't dare to answer a word.

"Just ask my help. I can help with that. I'll do anything, while revenge the death of James" I said, and then Valentine turned to look at me with satisfaction. "You are much more cruel than before, which is good"

"That's how it goes: to love is to destroy"


	4. She's dangerous

**She's dangerous**

Clary came in the Institute immediately after Isabelle. In their after came Jace and Alec. They carry Simon. "What happened?" Asked Vladimir who walked down the stairs. "Mundane drank forbidden drink at Bane's party and vampires kidnapped him" Jace said when Isabelle slammed the door. Clary take care of all the time Simon and was too worried about him. Isabelle had assured her that he'll be all right. Behind Vladimir belonged to whistle. "Who is this chick?" Victor asked, grinning meaning Clary. "Clary" Clary said, and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him" Isabelle said, and went with Clary over Victor towards the infirmary. Jace exchanged places with Vladimir and Vladimir went to after the girls with Alec formations Simon. Jace stopped near Victor. "If you're trying to flirting her, I assume your identity would do it" Jace said warningly. "What makes you say that? She's cute" Victor said.

"Yeah, but I had time to take her first" Jace said, and patted Victor's shoulder and went past him.

* * *

I walked towards the infirmary and I saw Clary sitting on a chair. She drew something to notebook. There was a boy, who lay in the bed. Simon. "Hi, Clary" I said as I walked over to her. Clary interrupted the drawing and looked up at me. We had met already. She certainly knows who I am.

"Nikki?"

I smiled. "Yes. There has not been a suitable time to meet after we met in front of the bookstore. I feel sorry for Simon" I said, and sat down. Clary closed her notebook.

"He'll be all right" Clary asserted.

"I know" I replied. "Vampires are awful nuisance"

"Have you had to deal with them?"

"Vampires forced me to look when werewolves savage my husband to pieces" I said and looked Clary. She looked so much Jocelyn.

"Terrific. When did it happen?"

"Just recently. I was not able to stay in London, so I came here and it's pretty special reason" I said and smiled again. "I wanted to meet you"

"I never knew that I have an aunt. My mother never told"

"Jocelyn was my best friend at the time of Circle and so was Luke"

"Hodge told me about the Circle. I saw you on the album"

"And you sure know why Hodge can't leave the Institute? Did he tell?"

"Jace told me that he was imposed curse"

"Clave sentenced him curse, when the Circle broke down" I told. "I've heard that your mother never told you about the shadow world before she disappeared. Is your father dead?"

"My mother told me that he died when I was a child"

"No, Clary. Your father isn't dead. He's alive, because he's my brother"

Clary didn't have time to say anything when Simon awoke. "Hey ..." Simon muttered.

"I found your glasses" Clary told and handed to Simon spectacles. He took them and to put them on the eyes, but took them the same way off and rolled yet again. "Strange ..." he said. I laughed. "You have a funny friend" I said to Clary.

"Yeah, that he is" Clary said.

"I don't need them anymore" Simon said, and put glasses on the table. Then Simon looked at me. "So, you're Clary's aunt?"

"Yes. My apologies that if I caused trauma of police killings"

"It was really crazy!" Simon said. "And cool"

"They were not real cops" I told.

"Jace instigated that they were fake cops"

"Simon, they are the same thing" Clary said.

"You need more rest, but it was nice to see" I said to Simon, and I got up. "Clary?"

"I stay still with him. You can go" Clary said.

"Okay" I said, and then I left to go out infirmary.

"Did you see her sword?" I heard Simon's yet to ask. "That was looking cool"

* * *

I walked into the infirmary to change the direction back to the main hall. A young boy walked up to me when I came down the stairs. "Who are you?" The boy asked, when I went over.

"You don't need to know" I said casually.

"Beautiful woman has to be some name" the boy said, and stopped. I turned towards him.

"Certainly you know my name if you glanced at the library, an album" I said sarcastically.

"I've seen it and there are a couple of beautiful women" he said.

I didn't have time for this, so I grabbed my sword and headed it toward the boy. Pointing his sword between the clavicles. The boy laughed and raised his hands up. "Now take it easy"

"Do you recognize the sword?" I asked.

"Why should you identify?"

"Look closer" I said, and then boy looked.

"Damn it. Morgenstern sword"

"Exactly. Lower think about it"

"There is only one blonde woman in the album"

"Are you trying to flirt? In that case, get a life"

"Nikki, let him go" someone exclaimed behind me. Jason. The first sentence to me for many years.

"Hah. Nikki Morgenstern is back" the boy said, grinning.

"Nikki Carstairs" I fixed an irony filled with only Jason nuisance.

"Oops. I- "

"Victor, you can go" Jason said.

"But this conversation began be interesting" Victor said.

"Your brother has a message for you" Jason said, and in the event, Victor went to, when I dropped my sword. As soon as Victor had left, Jason opened his mouth: "You don't need to scare the youngest here"

"You don't need advice from me" replied a cold tone.

"You've changed. I heard your and Valentine's conversation"

"There is no right way to eavesdrop" I said, and I walked over him.

"Look who's talking. You doing once the same thing "

"Once? You're talking about the past would have passed thousand years", I turned to the towards Jason.

"You're married" he said. Jason was jealous. I know that he does not love anyone other than me and I was breached our relationship to, but he still didn't stopped loving me, what disgusting me. He was my first love. But I loved James. He was my husband.

"Good that you heard"

"You have changed right after you left Alicante"

"People change, go forward in time"

"You've changed similar to Valentine"

"I'm not Valentine!" I was full of rage. I hated Jason. I hated his way of how he's trying to talk me out of it. I hated it and it caused me a great rage.

"You are never reminded him, but now resemble"

"What the hell are you talking about? Lucian said that I'm not similar than him"

"Maybe he lied" Jason shrugged.

"Lucian didn't lie to me"

"Oh God. You remind me of Valentine. Look at yourself. See how you've changed. You are no longer the same Nikki, whom I knew in Alicante"

"Maybe you don't know me at all"

"You're a heartbreaker, Nikki Morgenstern"

"Carstairs" I said coldly.


	5. The Mortal Cup

**The Mortal Cup**

Jace bring Clary of her room door on her birthday night. Jace kissed Clary and the door opened. Clary pulled out immediately and Simon stood before them. "Simon, I thought you been-"

"Sleeping? So I was"

" Next time, it might be a nice idea to mention that you already have a man in your bed, so we can avoid such uncomfortable situations" Jace said.

"You invited him in to bed?" Simon asked.

" I know, it's ridiculous, isn't it? We would never have all fit"

" I didn't invite him into bed. We were just kissing" Clary said.

" How swiftly you dismiss our love" Jace said with disappointment and took over Clary.

"Jace!" Clary turned to Simon's side. "I'm sorry that we woke you"

"So do I" Simon snorted and returned to the room.

"Go after him and tell how special he is" Jace said.

"Stop acting like that"

"Like what?"

"Like nothing ever hurt you!"

"You should have thought about that before you kissed me"

"I kissed you?"

"It meant nothing to me at all" Jace went on their way.

* * *

I came to my room and I walked in the corridor until I almost bump into a corner at Jonathan. He just went on his way without saying anything. I looked over my shoulder to his walking, until he went to his room and slammed the door shut. I see. He is angry about something. I continued my journey to the library, and Clary was there. I noticed her tea cup. "Is the tea still left?" I asked in greeting. "Yeah" Clary said, and glanced at me a little sluggish. She drew runes. I went to pour myself a stimulating tea. "Is something wrong?" I asked Clary.

"Everything is perfect" she said, and I walked closer to her.

"I see your face that is not"

"There was a dispute with Jace"

"Jonathan?"

Clary didn't know what I was talking about. "He went over to me in the hallway and slapped his room door" I told.

"Even Simon was angry to me and went home, and he probably don't talk to me anymore" she dropped a teacup on notebook.

"All disputes will become apparent in due course" I said.

"You think yourself to experience something worse?"

"And they have been overcome" I told. _Not only does one._

"What is Idris? I've heard about it, but I haven't yet been told what a place it is"

"Idris is invisible to the Mundane. There's only one city and that is Alicante. It is located between France and Germany. It's called home of Shadowhunters, so there are welcome to all the Shadowhunters around the world. Alicante also called the City of Glass", I told. "You are perhaps familiar with the portal?" I nodded the back of my head Clary the round doors.

"Jace seemed to me a little while ago"

"Probably you think how to Alicante can be reached?"

"Portal"

"Yes, but it isn't so easy. Someone has to be there to meet you, to get you through. Alicante has a very strong protections. Demontowers keep the demons at away, so there is a safe place"

"You've live there?"

"Of course. I lived there for a long time. Hodge lived there, too" I told Clary, and was taking a cup of tea, but something happened. It didn't take her by the hand. Clary glanced at me. The cup was on the side of the notebook. Now I knew that Clary was abilities. I knew that Jocelyn was abilities. I gave Clary to realize it peace. She hesitantly tried to embed her hands to the side, and then she pulled out of the cup. She looked at it in wonder. I found Hodge coming in and had seen the same as me, but he didn't dare open his mouths. "Your mother was the only one who was able to do that" I said quietly.

"I've never been able to do this"

"You will be suppressed your ability, such as memories" I said, and then Clary left the library. She realize the same as me: Where is the Cup.

* * *

Clary walked quickly to Jace's room door and knocked on it. Jace didn't open. Clary got the door until Jace opened it. "Jace"

"Let me guess. Came to a sudden need for nude model. Why don't you ask Hodge, he will do just about anything. Not interested" Jace was closing the door, but Clary had time in between.

"LISTEN!"

Jace stared at her.

"I know where my mom hid the Cup"

* * *

As soon Clary's departure, I moved the couch with a cup of tea down at the fire. Hodge went behind a desktop or he crept. I glanced in his direction only with great interest as I know what he did. He wrote a letter. "That's right" I said.

Hodge didn't respond. He sent a letter to go to Hugo's involved.

"You know, you're making this big mistake"

"You don't know what I did" Hodge had the courage to reply.

"You sent a letter to my brother. I know him. If he doesn't get the Cup, you'll be on your guard"

"You don't know what I agreed and you don't belong to know"

Then I looked up Hodge in warning and he landed on his chair. "Oh Hodge, when you respect for me?"

"When you leave Clary peace and leave here"

"I think New York is a nice place. I'm staying here for a longer time, and besides, Clary likes me, as her Mundane friend Simon. You heard certainly in my conversations with Clary"

* * *

Jace dropped Alec on the bed in the Infirmary and Clary helped him. Simon missed the portioning ties and Isabelle came towards Clary. "Don't, you've done quite enough" she snapped, and pushed Clary aside. "It's not her fault" Jace said.

"It's your fault" Isabelle said.

"Isabelle!" Jace yelled and went to Simon's place for ties.

"Alec warned that it is bad for us" said Isabelle and Jace came back. "And now he dies"

"The Cupwas supposed to pick" Jace said.

"But without killing your best friend!"

Jace looked at Isabelle, and then Clary. "Go get Hodge"

Clary looked Isabelle. "I didn't want Alec to suffer. I'm sorry" then she looked at Simon and took off.

"We agreed on this. We are a team" Jace said.

"Because of Clary we are no longer a team"

* * *

"Hodge" Clary exclaimed as she walked down the stairs to the library. "Alec is getting worse"

Hodge turned the chair to watch the Clary. "I know" he replied, and stood up. "I called for help" he walked over to Clary. "Did you find the Cup?"

Clary put the card on the table and then she took the Cup out of the card. I was nearby. Top. I leaned on the railing to watch the event. Clary gave the Cup to Hodge. "What now?" Clary asked. Hodge didn't respond. He walked over Clary toward the portal. "Hodge?" Clary said, and then I realized what Hodge was going to do. "You don't know how it feels to be Clave's cursed, without visiting at all outdoors. I was unable even to open the window" Hodge said when opening the portal. "Clary, don't listen to him!" I said, and Clary raised her eyes up and noticed me. "I hope you don't punish me too severely, Clary" Hodge said, and moved in front of the portal. I moved slowly down the stairs. The portal doors opened and my brother stepped out of the portal. "Hodge, what have you done?" Clary asked.

Valentine came to a halt beside Hodge and Honge handed him the Cup. Valentine glanced Clary and then again. _I know she looks like Jocelyn_. I thought. Then Valentine took the Cup _. "Hodge promised to deliver it to me"_ Valentine had said when I met him for the first time a couple of years and so Hodge seemed to make. But how he betrayed Clary. He used to Clary. Hodge looked repulsive and transferred to Valentine trust and walked past me when I was stopped near the statue of Raziel. In the meantime, when Valentine spoke to Clary so I spoke to Hodge. "I can't believe that you changed your freedom to the Cup" I said to Hodge.

"I wish I could see you Clave's cursed" Hodge snapped to me and I laughed.

"It's not going to happen" I said, and I heard my brother say, "Drink!"

I turned my gaze to Clary and Valentine. "Brother, hey, now wits your head. Neither do I want to drink your blood", I comment, and Valentine glared at me, and in the same Clary had time to push the Cup back to the card. Since then, Clary ran directly to the portal. "No!" Valentine had time to scream.

* * *

Isabelle, Jace and Simon noticed a lamp swaying. "Someone passed the portal" Isabelle said. "I will check it" Jace said, and took off his coat and went out suddenly, according to the library.

* * *

Valentine stood enraged in front of the portal. "Well done, you went to scare the girl. She will certainly going to Lucian" I said.

Valentine turned slowly to look at me. "Did you just mocked me?"

"Maybe"

* * *

Clary showed up on a cold street. In front of the garment. She looked suspiciously approaching the little girl. Little girl stopped near Clary and her face began to transform. The girl was taking a step closer to Clary until a huge wolf attacked her towards the clothing sample window and Clary was scared. She did hear the girl's screams but couldn't see what was happening behind the curtain. Clary noticed that she was nearby Luke's bookstore and she noticed how clothes were lost as a showcase and Luke came to light. The girl began to scream again, and Luke trampled it. Clary saw how the tentacles were visible, and then Luke jumped out of a showcase. "Sorry, I was inspired a little bit"

"Luke, you're ..."

"Listen, do not be afraid" Luke said calmly walked Clary creates.

"Don't touch me!" Clary screamed and jumped backwards.

"That's not necessary. Bring object to return yet. We don't safe" Luke said.

"Oh God. What happened?" Voice belonged to Ruth on the bookstore door, and she rushed to help Clary up. "You're all wet. Retrieving your towel" Ruth said Clary and went to take her inside. Luke followed and closed the door. "I tried to escape from Valentine. I thought I will find my mom" Clary said. "Listen. You get here, because you thought me"

"And the portal will take you there what you're thinking" Ruth said.

"Is it true that Valentine is my father?" Clary asked, and Ruth's face, she saw a 'yes' answer.

"He is Nikki's brother" Ruth said. "You seem to be a lot of things out"

"Nikki told me that my father is still alive, and much more about Circle"

"As soon as the Circle break-up, before I, Ruth and your mother left off from Alicante, Valentine to convince everyone that he had killed himself and his son. Your brother" Luke said.

"Do I have a brother?"

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern"


End file.
